Tainted Love
by Coffanilla
Summary: I do not own American Horror Story. This is about Tate and the Harmon's older daughter. There will be filler chapters especially after episode seven. Check it out please! and there will be  a short story soon! TateXOC
1. Chapter 1

.

Name: Sydney Cassidy HarmonAge: 18Bio: Sydney is Violet's older sister and daughter to Vivien and Ben Harmon. She was transferred to a boarding school for the troubled in Washington State. She got in trouble for pulling a prank on one of thee girls and the girl got hurt so she was sent there by her parents. She developed a good relationship with a boy who also went there, Gale Parker. Soon they became romantically involved and she told her sister Violet over the phone but then she was told that her father was caught cheating and they were moving to Los Angeles. She was transferred out and went to go live with her family. She promised to visit her boyfriend when she could.

I pulled up to the house in my black sedan. It looked like a house that belonged in a horror movie or was once a former resident to the Adams Family. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door. It was unlocked. I smiled.

I entered the house and walked up a bit to see my mother in the kitchen. "Mom." I said as she turned around and smiled. She rushed over and gave me a hug. "Sydney." She said as she gave me a big hug. "It's Cassidy now after what happened." I told her. After the incident I changed my name to Cassidy, my middle name. I didn't want to be harassed and be an out cast after what I did. Of course I told my boyfriend Gale and he admired what I did. The girl needed to be taught a lesson. My mom was mad at first but she got over it. She never loved me less though. "Where is Dad and Violet?" I asked her. "Your Father is in the study and Violet is in her room. Your room is all fixed up and I will bring in your suitcases in okay?" My mom asked. "Okay. Thanks mom. I will go visit dad and Violet.

I went into the hall and found my way to the study. I opened the door and saw my dad sitting in a chair. "Dad?" I asked. He turned around in his chair and smiled. He got up and gave me a hug. "Hey Kiddo. Where'd you get those piercings?" He asked me."In Washington on my birthday last month." I told him. I got my nose pierced and snake bites but they were studs. I never liked the rings. My mother already knew about them because she sent me the birthday money to do what ever I want and I got snake bites and my nose pierced.

I looked past my father to see that he had a patient. He had blond hair and dark eyes. He was kind of pale too. I returned my eyes on my father. "Well what do I call you now?" He joked.

"Cassidy, remember?" I asked him. He chuckled. "Well I have a patient but we will talk later." He told me. "Okay dad. I'm going to go see Violet." I told him as I exited the study. He returned to his chair and I lingered outside the study for a moment. "Your daughter is quite beautiful." His patient said."Tate, she is off limits." My dad told me. I rolled my eyes. My dad couldn't control who I talked to. He is so over protective of me sometimes.

I went upstairs and I saw the silhouette of someone by the bathroom by the sink. I opened the door and closed it. I saw Violet cutting herself. I was always protective of Violet.

"What did I tell you?" I asked her. "You weren't there when I needed you!" She yelled at me. "Well I am now." I told her as she put down the razor. I got a towel and wiped up the blood on the sink and put hot water on the other end and gave it to Violet to put on her cuts. Violet wasn't afraid of anything and that was what I admired about her. I only feared three things, death, rape and crucifixion. Weird combo right?

"You're doing it wrong. If you want to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch it up if you cut vertically." I turned to look at my dad's patient, Tate was standing in the doorway."What are you doing here?" I asked him."The door was unlocked. Next time if you want to kill yourself keep the door locked." He told Violet. "Look Tate, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Wanted to say hello to you. Didn't get a chance to when you were in your dad's office." He said stepping close to me. He was so close to me that he wouldn't have to stretch out his arm to touch me. "Well hello and goodbye. I have to go call my boyfriend. He must be worried about me." I told Tate as I walked out and went over a few doors to where my room was. My luggage was already there. I smiled. I got out my phone and dialed Gale's number. "You have a boyfriend?" I heard Tate ask as I heard Gale's voicemail. I hung up and threw the phone on my bed.

"Yes I do. I intend on staying loyal to him while I'm here. Tate walked into my room and closed my door. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Just to talk for a bit. I don't have to be home yet." He told me as he sat down on my bed. I sat down on my computer chair and looked at him. "What do you wish to discuss?" I asked him."You know what happened here?" He asked me."No. My mom never told me anything about this house." I told him. "The last owners were killed in the basement." He told me. "Oh that's interesting." I told him. I never thought I would live in a house that had a murder in it. "You know you are really beautiful." He said changing the subject. He got up and went over to my computer chair and bending down to my level. Our faces almost touching. I was calm and looked into his dark eyes.

"You should leave before my father find out you're here. Don't want any trouble." I told him. "Okay Cassidy." He said as he left my room. I turned my computer chair around and went on youtube and started looking at videos.

It was after school the next day and I was trying to get a hold of Gale once again. On the fifth try I heard the other line pick up right away. "Hello Gale babe? I've been trying to reach you." I said. "Who is this?" A female voice asked."Cassidy, Gale's girlfriend." I said into the phone. I heard the girl laugh."Gale is done with you." She said and then hung up the phone. I started to tear a bit. I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

I was crying for a while. When I had finished I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a small tub of ice cream that my mom had bought. It was red velvet cake. It was one of my favorites. I grabbed a spoon and passed by my dad's office. I looked at Tate and he looked at me. " I was afraid I couldn't have sex because I've found someone." He said while looking at me. Our eyes caught each others for a few minutes and I quickly went up to my room and closed the door. Had Tate been talking about me? Or some other girl? I sighed as I opened my delicious Ben & Jerry's ice cream. I sat down on my bed and stuck my spoon into it and started to eat it bite by bite. I went back down stairs after I had finished eating it and put it in the freezer. I went to my room and grabbed my head phones and lap top and went to Violet's room. I set myself down on her bed.

I brought up the familiar site that would help me escape my boredom on the weekends, Subeta. I had my headphones in too because I didn't like listening to Violet's music sometimes.

I didn't see Tate enter because I was too involved in the site I was on. I went on Subeta for role-playing. I didn't hear what they were talking about either because I was blasting Trading Heartbeats by Every Avenue. I noticed Tate when he got up he came over to me. I took out my earbuds and the music could be heard. "So what happened?" He asked. "What do you mean? I asked him. "You've been crying." He told me."Nothing important." I told him. He grabbed my hand and stroked his thumb across the vein."Why are you seeing my dad Tate?" Violet asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that." Tate told her."You want to listen to Morrison. He's cool. And he's pissy and he hates everybody and everything." Violet said as she grabbed her ipod."You got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asked. "Tate what are you doing here?" My dad asked. "Dad we are just listening to music." Violet explained. "Tate get out. This is not appropriate." My dad said. Tate got up and then went to me. "What's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection." He said before he walked out the door."Dad we were-"

"I want you to stay away from him." My dad told us. "Dad, I'm eighteen. You can't control who I talk to." I told him as I grabbed my laptop and went back to my room.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up. It was Tate. I smiled. "I thought my dad told you to leave." I told him. "Well, I turned around." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes."I'm going to get in more trouble." I told him. "Well you are eighteen right?" I nodded "Well then, your father has no power over you." He told me as sat down on my bed next to me. "Still, I don't want to get yelled at." I told him.

"So what really did happen?" He asked me. "Nothing at all." I told him. "I'm not stupid. Was it your boyfriend?" He asked. I put the computer aside and looked at him. A small tear came down my face. I nodded. "Look if you love someone your shouldn't hurt them and he hurt you." Tate told me. "Yeah but maybe you should go. Come by tomorrow okay?" I asked him. "Sure. See you tomorrow Cassie." He said as he left my room to leave. I picked up my computer again and a small smiled was on my face. Tate didn't seem so bad for a person and he was kind of cute too.


	2. Chapter 2

I just got home from school and my phone started to ring. I answered it without checking the caller ID."Hey Cassie." Gale said into the phone."You have five minutes to explain yourself." I told him."Look I'm sorry about what that psycho girl said. She was hooking up with my roommate just to get to me. He left to get me because my phone was ringing and she answered and told you that she was with me." Gale explained. I was still upset with him but I forgave him. There had been a girl who has been stalking him and trying to break us up. I believed him. "Well I have some stuff to do but I will call you later okay?" I told him."Okay Cassie." He said before he hung up the phone. There was something off about his voice but I ignored it because he was probably stressed and tired.

I went downstairs and watched my dad and Tate talking. "I think about one girl in particular. Your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot." He said. "I don't feel comfortable you talking about Violet in that way." My dad said."I was talking about Cassie, you older daughter. Do you want to know what I do to her?" He asked. I instantly got wide-eyed and aroused. I quietly scampered off to the kitchen before I could hear the rest. I could tell that I was blushing. I went over to the sink and started doing my chores. Then thoughts of Tate and I popped into my head. _'I can't think about this! I have a boyfriend! First you think about it and then it turns into thoughts about it all the time and then you give into temptation.'_ I thought as I did the dishes.

I finished and went up to my room to see that Tate was already there. "What happened in the basement yesterday?" I asked him. I saw Violet shaken after I came home from hanging out with some friends. "Leah ran off scared and Violet said she never wanted to see me again." He said. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will make sure you will regret your existence." I threatened him. I didn't like it when my sister was shaken. I mean she never was and she definitely _saw _something down there. I wasn't sure what and I didn't want to find out any time soon. "Over protective sister huh? Don't worry I won't harm her." He said as he sat down on my bed. I sat down opposite of him on my computer chair.

"I heard what you said today during your session." I told him."I saw you ease dropping." He said."I wasn't ease dropping. I was walking by to do my chores after Gale had called. Then I heard you say something and I stopped and was curious." I told him. "Curiosity killed the cat." He told me."Well this cat won't be dying soon." I told him. He smiled at me."I actually had a dog named Curiosity and he killed my cat." He told me."Bull." I told him.

"Okay I lied." He admitted. "Liars get their pants on fire." I joked."So you mentioned Gale called. What did he call for?" Tate asked as he changed the subject. "He wanted to apologize because some psycho girl wants to date him and is trying to end our relationship." I rolled my eyes."You believe him?" He asked. "Everyone deserves a second chance right? Well, this is his." I told him."What if he is lying to you? Or what if someone else is interested in you?" He asked. "If he is lying, I'm not sure. I'll probably yell at him and break up with him." I looked Tate in the eyes "Who is interested in me?" I asked even though I knew the answer to that. "Well you are smart. I think you know the answer to that." He smiled at me. He got up to my bed and bent down to my level. His face was inches from mine.

I didn't want to cheat on Gale. I didn't want to be called the cheater but there was something about Tate that drew me to him. I wanted to know more about him. I didn't know how much longer I could take this tension. I wasn't sure if he was testing my loyalty or he was telling the truth. I wanted to take that leap but something in the back of my head was preventing me from kissing him. He caressed my face with his hand. I looked into his eyes and a small smile appeared.

"Cassidy? Tate?" Violet questioned as she stood in the doorway. "Vi this isn't-"

"So now you are going to cheat on Gale? You say you are never going to be like dad but look what you are doing. Just like dad Cassie. Just like him." She said as she walked off. I jumped out of the computer chair and pushed past Tate and ran after Violet. I grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Violet, it isn't what it looks like. I wasn't going to do anything to Tate." I told her. "Then why didn't you push him away?" She asked. "I don't know. Honestly, I think that Gale might be cheating on me with that girl who answered the phone yesterday. There was something off about him today. He sounded different. Don't be mad at me. I'm never going to be like dad. What he did was awful." I told her. She pulled out of my grip and continued off without a word.

I sighed and returned to my room. Tate was in my computer chair. "I hope she understands. I'm never going to be like my father." I told him as I sat down on my bed."She will understand. She's your sister and she looks up to you." He said to me. "Well, I have to get ready. I have plans to go out with soe friends. I'll see you tomorrow. I also have to think of a way to make it up to Violet." I told him as I got up. "I'll stop by. If you want I can keep you company when you get home." He told me. "Sure, I'll need someone to talk to. Violet won't want to talk to me." I told him. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He left my room and I touched my cheek. I wasn't sure what to do if I was ever involved with Tate.

"Put it on me." I heard my mother scream as I opened the door. I walked up to see Violet and my mother in chairs. My dad was away and there were four people. Two males and two females. "Who is she?" One of the females asked. "My other daughter." My mom said. "Now you can have some fun. It's not part of the plan but you can have some fun. Besides, no witnesses." The other female said to one of the males. I instantly ran into the kitchen to be pulled into the hall. "Tate they are going to kill us." I told him. "Get them into the basement." He said. "What?" I asked. "Get them into the basement." He said. "I don't want to get raped." I told him. He gave me a small hug and then let me go because one of the men came to grab me. As I looked back, Tate was gone.

They took Violet and I upstairs. "Could I say goodbye to my sister?" I asked the female. "Go say goodbye to her but make it quick." She said. She pushed us into the bathroom. I gave Violet a hug. "Get them into the basement." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I was dragged over to my bedroom.

The man pushed me down on my bed. He ripped off my grey tank top. Then he unbuttoned my pants and forced my shoes off and threw them on the floor. He ripped off my pants and I was crying. One of my fears coming to life. He threw my pants down revealing my black boy shorts. I closed my eyes and could feel him pulling my pants off slowly. He stopped pulling off my pants and then there was a big thud. I opened up my eyes to see Tate. He hit the guy with the axe. He did it once more and I could see that he had chopped off his head.

I pulled up my pants quickly and went and hugged Tate. He dropped the axe and hugged me back. I blushed a bit because I was hugging him in my underwear. "We have to go save Violet and my mom!" I told him. "Put on your clothes. I'll go take care of the other one." He said as he walked out of my room. I put my clothes back on and my shoes. I stepped out into the hall and I went downstairs to see mom had kicked the other guy's butt. Violet came up from the basement and we ran out of the house.

I was waiting with Violet in the other room while my mom and dad were talking to the police. "So why was Tate here?" Violet asked. "He forgot something so I called him to stop by." I told her. "Your lying." She said. Ads I was about to say something but then the police left. "Why was Tate here?" My dad asked.

"He forgot something here so I called him to come over." I told him. "I'm glad he was here because you weren't." Violet said "Great job mom. We kicked butt." She said before she left.

I went up to my room and saw that Tate was already there. "How did you get in here?" I asked him. "That's a secret." He said. I smiled as I shut the door. "Gale saw what happened on the news. I thought I heard someone else in the background. I'm afraid that he is cheating on me because he promised to never hurt me. He said once he did his time at that school he's come down here and we would get married and live a happy life. I'm afraid that it won't happen because he found other interests." I told him. I sat down in my computer chair as he sat across from meagain. "You know I don't bite." He told me. "Oh I know. I just like this chair. It's comfy." I told him. "So what's your real name?" He asked. "Cassidy is my name." I told him. So I lied. He probably new that wasn't even my real name."What is our real name? Your father asked you want he should call you when you first got here." Tate told me. "Sydney." I told him. "Why the name change?" He asked.

"Why the name change?" He asked. "Because something happened back in Boston." I told him."You killed someone?" He asked. "No. I taught a girl a lesson and lets just say I got in big trouble. It wasn't murder though. Let's save that for another time okay?" I told him. "You think Gale is cheating?" He asked. "No, well maybe, I don't know." I told him. "Call him." He said. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone that was on my desk. I dialed *67 before I dialed his number. Gale always picked up restricted calls no matter what because he liked to play along or mess around with the people on the other line. e picked up the phone and I could hear moaning on the other line. "Gale speaking." He said as his breathing was heavy. I hung up quickly and threw my phone on my bed. "He is." I said. I choked back the tears and looked at Tate. "You should end it. He doesn't deserve you if he has hurt you." Tate told me.

"I'll end it tomorrow. I just need to think of what to say. I honestly thought that this would work." I told him. I got up and went to sit next to Tate. I sat cross legged and faced him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Thanks for saving us yesterday." I told him."Your welcome." He told me.

He inched a bit closer to me. I copied him. It went back and forth until our foreheads were touching. I never felt so much tension between me and another person before. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't. He crashed his lips to mine in an instant. I swiftly wrapped my arms around him. I could feel small little butterflies in my stomach. I pulled back and blushed a little. I looked at Tate and smiled. "Stop by again tomorrow." I told him.

"Will do" He said as he got up from my bed. I got up also and hugged him. He hugged me tightly like he never wanted to let me go. I gave him a small peck. He left and I watched him leave. I couldn't wait until I could see him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I was pacing back and forth. I was waiting for Tate to come by but then I got a text message. **'Hey babe, I haven't heard from you all day. What's up?'** Gale texted. I frowned. I ran my fingers through my long blond wavy hair. **'Why don't you ask that chick you have been banging?' **I texted back. **'What do you mean?'** He replied. I sighed. He was playing dumb. **'I'm not stupid, Gale. I called you under restricted yesterday and I heard moaning in the background and you breathing heavy.'** I texted back. **'Hun I wasn't having sex with anyone. I was watching porn and jacking off. Your not around so I do that in my free time.'** He texted me. I rolled my eyes. **'I don't believe you.' **I texted back. He then called me. I answered it. "Hey Cassie it's Dylan. Gale's roommate. He was jacking off to porn when you called him." He told me. "How do I know that he is just paying you to say that?" I questioned him."Because, I was there in the bathroom while he was." He said embarrassed."Oh, well, uh okay." I told him. He then handed the phone off to Gale."So is it alright if I come down tomorrow?" He asked me."Uh, um. Sure. My parents would love to meet you." I smiled a bit. "Okay love. I just have to ask them if it is okay. I'll have to have one of the adults come with me though. It's a new rule." He told me."That's fine." I told him. "Bye love." He said as he hung up. I put my phone down on my nightstand and started to pace again. What was I going to do? My choice was either the guy who I've been dating for a couple of months or Tate, a mysterious guy who cared about me a lot. What was I to do? Go with a new person or stay with Gale who has been suspected of cheating? Gale was going to be here tomorrow and Tate would be here too hanging with me. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Also I didn't have the guts to tell him it's over. I'll tell him tomorrow in person. It's better in person. Right?"How'd it go?" I heard Tate asked. I looked up to see him in the doorway. What was I going to say to him?"He didn't pick up. I'll try later." I told him. I sat up as he closed my door and sat down on the bed with me. He gave me a small peck and I could feel the butterflies start to flutter."About the name change." He said. "I told you another time." I told him."It is another time." He told me."I'm not ready to tell the secret behind the name change." I told him."Fair enough." He told me. I heard a little sound from my computer. I looked over at it and it was my friend Hailey.

**Comander Shepard: Hey Cassie! I have big news!**

I looked at Tate and smiled. "Friend?" He asked."Yep." I told him. I got up and went to my computer chair.**Indiana Croft: What?**

**Comander Shepard: Let's wait for Nikki to get here.**

**Indiana Croft: Okay.**

Hailey was my friend that I made while I was at the boarding school. Nikki was my friend from Boston. I introduced them when Nikki came to visit me. We have video chatted and AIMed every night that we could. _**Ms. Ellis joined the chat.**_

**Ms. Ellis: What up guys?**

**Indiana Croft: Hailey has some news to tell me.**

**Commander Shepard: I found something out about Gale!**

**Ms. Ellis: What has that ass done now?**

**Commander Shepard: Well, he is spreading lies around the school saying that him and Cassie had sex before she left.**

**Indiana Croft: That is a lie! And you heard him say it?**

**Commander Shepard: Well, not exactly but someone is spreading the rumor!**

**Ms. Ellis: Who did you hear it from? Was it Kyle? He makes up half of the rumors you guys have told me. Remember the one where I slept with him? If I ever see him again he is dead.**

**Indiana Croft: Well that didn't happen.**

**Commander Shepard: Well I know this because you don't give your V-card to random people.**

**Ms. Ellis: And I know this too. You almost did though. Then you got payback.**

**Commander Shepard: Then you came here!**

Hailey knew about what happened and the name change too. I trusted her enough and when I told her she told me that the bitch had it coming.

**Indiana Croft: I know the story okay? **

**Ms. Ellis: So how are you and Gale doing?**

**Commander Shepard: Yeah how are you two? I don't talk to him ever since well, I never see him.**

**Indiana Croft: I think Gale is cheating on me.**

**Ms. Ellis: WHAT? WITH WHO? I WILL KILL THE BITCH!**

**Indiana Croft: Remember that psycho bitch? Well I called him when I arrived here and she told me that Gale was done with me then hung up. He called me the next day and told me that she was hooking up with his roommate and After the fifth time I called he left to go get him and she answered it. Then I called him the next day under restricted and I heard moaning and heavy breathing. I hung up and I thought he was. Today I told him I caught him and he said he was watching porn and jacking off since I wasn't there. He put his roommate on the phone and he told me that he was watching porn and jacking off. He told me he heard from the bathroom.**

**Commander Shepard: He has an excuse for everything.**

**Ms. Ellis: He does.**

**Indiana Croft: He is coming down tomorrow and I'm breaking it off.**

**Commander Shepard: Oh! Could I come too?**

**Indiana Croft: No…maybe some other time.**

**Ms. Ellis: She met someone!**

**Indiana Croft: NO! I have to go.**

**Commander Shepard: What's his name?**

**Ms. Ellis: What does he look like?**_**Indiana Croft has signed off**_

I sighed and exited out of the chat and looked at Tate."Sorry about that." I smiled."It's okay. Did they both go to the boarding school?" He asked."No. Hailey went to the boarding school while I went to school with Nikki in Boston. They met each other when Nikki came to visit. We all became close." I told him."Does Hailey know about the Boston incident?" He asked. "Yes. I had to tell her eventually." I told him."When did you tell her?" He asked as he got up and pulled the computer chair near the bed. He sat back down and smiled at me. "A couple weeks after we became good friends." I told him. He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry I will tell you eventually." I reassured him. Then there was a buzz from my phone. I looked at it and frowned. It was Gale.

'**What time do you want me to come over?' **He texted. I sighed.**'Fourish.' **I texted back.

'**K love.'** He texted.

"Gale?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I got up off the chair and laid on the bed. "You have beautiful eyes." He said as he laid down with me. I smiled at him as he went to kiss me but then there was a ringing noise coming from my computer. I looked at it and it was Hailey she was being a major cock block today. "This will only take a minute." I told him. "If you want I can leave." Tate said. "No it's okay." I told him. I got up and sat in my computer chair and rolled to the computer. I made sure Tate couldn't be seen. Once that was achieved I answered the call to see Nikki and Hailey. "What?" I asked them. "Tell her!" Nikki shouted. "So Skye and I were going to get some books from the library and I heard Gale and that whore talking! He said he was with you just to get some but you're not giving him any." Hailey said."Oh you give it to him to-""Oh I will give him a piece of my mind when I talk to him tonight." I said while cutting Nikki off."So any way is your new lover there?" Hailey asked."No. Now I must go." I said. "Hey lover of Cassie's come out and show us your face!" Nikki said. I quickly hung up and looked at him. I smiled.

"Cassie! Dinnertime!" My mother called. "See you tomorrow?" I asked him. "Sure thing." He said as he came up and kissed me. It was the next day and I got dressed in a nice camisole and skinny jeans with a black sweater. I put on some simple flats and looked at my phone. I got a text from Gale. **'Hey love I'm almost there. I had to leave early.' **he texted. "Shit." I said. I ran downstairs and I could see Tate in a session with my dad. "Double shit." I muttered. I went back up to my room and grabbed a volume of one of my shojo manga. I sat on my bed and started to read it. I then heard footsteps coming towards my room. I looked up and saw Tate in my doorway. "Hey." I said. "You okay? I heard running." He said as he came over and sat next to me. I put down the manga and heard my phone buzz. I looked at it and it was from Gale. **'Hey love I'm here.'** he texted. "I'll be right back. Just stay here okay? I'll only be a couple of minutes." I told him. I exited my room and went downstairs to the front door. I saw Gale exit from the house and come up to the doorway. "Hey love." He said before he kissed me. I then saw Violet. "Not like dad huh? Well you certainly are." She spat before she went off to another part of the house as she exited after me. "Violet! No, it's not what it looks like." I yelled. "Dammit!" I cursed."What was that about?" Gale questioned."Gale, I'm not stupid, and I have inside sources. I am done with this shit and we are through. Leave now." I told him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Look, cut the shit. I know that you were coming here to break up with me because you have been sleeping with the psycho whore. Now leave and I hope you get an STD because knowing her she has plenty." I told him before I went into the house. I slammed the door in his face and I waited for him to leave. "Hailey tell you this? Well, she just wants me for herself. That is why she is telling you this. She is just jealous." He said. I opened the door and looked at him. "She would never do that now leave before I call the police, you certainly don't want to stay there for a couple more years now do you?" I asked him. He turned around and left. I closed the door and turned around to see Tate at the stairs. "Who was that?" He asked. "No one special." I told him. I walked up to the top and looked at him. "Well why was that person here?" He asked. "Trying to sell something." I told him. "Don't lie." He said."He was trying to get something he couldn't have. Now let's go do something fun." I told him as I grabbed his hand and went back to my room. We just laid on my bed and listened to music for the rest of the afternoon as I kept getting Ims from Gale but I ignored them. They consisted of 'You'll regret the day you dumped me.' yadda yadda yadda. Whatever. I was done with that asshole. I now had Tate, someone who would never hurt me.

A/N: Hello there lovelies! Thanks for the reviews and sorry this took so long. School and stuff and other fanfics. Below is a picture of what Miss Cassidy looks like I do not own the picture and is just a reference. Halloween chapter or another filler will be out I'm letting you guys decide because it is either filler Halloween Halloween (might break up the chapters into two separate since the Halloween episodes were broken up into two) orrr Halloween Halloween Filler Piggy Piggy or filler Halloween Halloween filler piggy piggy… eh you got three choices vote in reviews peese!. I'm trying to make this a wee bit longer. Happy Reading!

.


End file.
